Secret Admirers
by Thunderwolf7226
Summary: Mortal AU. Love is in the air as four people get secret admires letters in their lockers or other forms of communication in high school.
1. Chapter 1

Percy entered the hallways filled with nothing but students like a fish swimming in a current that's pushing the other way. Once he got to his locker he opened it and out fell a note, which he knew who wrote it due to the girlish hand writing "why don't you leave me alone Rachel?" He muttered and tossed it in the trash.

"Got another letter? I swear I think it's one of the boys playing a prank." A voice said as Percy turned his head and saw his childhood friend, Annabeth Chase. He smiled at her as he put his lunch in his locker.

"Like who, Leo or Nico? Because last time I checked guys don't have pretty hand writing." He told her as Annabeth smiled as she got out her three books for her three classes. "Like I said Perce, it could be a prank, or I could have helped them write it" she let out a small giggle as she turned her head and Percy smiled, thinking how nice it would be if she did leave a note in his locker.

"Believe me, I know the difference between yours and Rachel's hand writing. Now let's go to the first out of eight circles of hell! Math." Percy made it look like he threw up, earning Annabeth smile and laugh, which he loved so much.

-Math Class-

Struggling to stay awake Percy began to daydream how he would confess to his friend. _*Ring! Ring! Ring!*_ "Sorry, I forgot to turn off my alarm clock." A student said earning an eye roll from the teacher at her desk. The teacher went back to teaching the kids as Percy's eyes went wide with realization, knowing how he was going to confess to Annabeth.

Percy brought out his phone as the teachers' head was turned and began to read an E-Book called _Hereafter by Tara Hudson_ as a text from his mom came and told him that they were going to have lasagna. He texted back asking if Annabeth could come over, he then set his phone to vibrate and waited for the reply. The reply came back asking if it was alright with her but the teachers head was facing toward her students to continue her lesson.

Percy then decided to write Annabeth a letter and began poking her leg with it as the teacher's head was turned back to the board. Annabeth swiped it from him and hid it under her Math book but took it out when she noticed the teacher didn't turn her head. _'We are having lasagna at my house, want to come over?'_ Annabeth thought about her plans for the day as she hid the note under her book again when the teacher was walking through out the room.

When the teacher was on the far side of the room she quickly wrote _'yes, I'll be there over at 6:00 pm.'_ She then rolled up the note and placed it in Percy's hand that was lying beside the front legs of her desk. Percy then shoved his note filled hand into his pant pocket.

-Meanwhile-

"You're late again Mr. Grace, you must really like detention." The woman at the front desk said handing him another tardy slip for the week as he rolled his eyes, thinking about his sister with her ability to take ten minutes to change shirts at the last minute just because it didn't go with her outfit. When he signed his name, time, and the reason for being late, he noticed a new girl looking at her schedule.

"Hi, do you need any help finding your classes miss?" Jason asked as the girl looked up from her piece of paper and looked at his blue eyes. "Yes, that would be a great help. I'm Piper McLean, I just moved here from Hollywood." She said as she and Jason shook hands.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you, what is your first class?" He asked as she told him Math. "You're in luck, that's my first class." Jason said as he and Piper started to walk to Math. "Just to warn you, the guy who designed this school must have wanted us to get lost because it can be like a maze for the first few days." Jason said as Piper giggled lightly. "Thanks for the tip." Jason then turned his head as he felt his cheeks heat up from the giggle and smile on her face.

-In Another Class-

Hazel was staring at Frank as he was writing in a notebook and then erasing whatever he was writing. "Hazel! Can you please answer this question?" The teacher raised his voice knocking her of her daydream of her Frank. "Huh? I'm sorry can you please repeat the question sir?" She asked as he sighed and repeated the question "what does the ray of sunlight in the window touching the plant symbolize?" "It symbolizes hope" she said as the teacher smiled.

Hazel could hardly pay attention to narrator of _A Raisin in the Sun by Lorraine Hansberry_ because she was drifting back to Frank. Frank was hardly listening as well as he was writing poetry to earn the heart of Hazel. "I think this is it" he muttered quietly as he closed his note book and returned to listening to the narrator.

-Outside of the School-

Calypso was gardening the flowers at the school for her club when she heard a buzzing sound. "Hey look out!" She heard someone scream from above as a drone came crashing beside her. She put her hand over to chest to calm herself.

"Are you okay?" A Hispanic boy with black curly hair asked as she nodded her head. "I'm sorry about that, I was testing out my clubs' new drone that we made. I guess we still have a few kinks to work out." He said as he helped her to her feet.

"Thanks for the warning… Leo right? The schools class clown." She said with a smile as he picked up the drone and nodded his head. "I've seen you around the school but I never got to know your name miss…" "It's Calypso, Calypso Atlas" she introduced herself with a playful bow.

* * *

"I hope you guys have enjoyed the introduction. I plan on making a chapter for each of the four couples, or they may intertwine. It all depends on you guys.


	2. Chapter 2

I want to thank those who reviewed. Here is Chapter 2 of Secret Admirers.

* * *

-Percy and Annabeth-

After school was over, Percy and Annabeth were walking home after a semi boring day. Eager to do something, Annabeth decided to poke Percy with a question. "So, Percy, how are you and Rachel doing?" She asked as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Let me see, she said that she cheated on me, we broke up, she keeps putting letters in my locker asking for a second chance." He said as Annabeth asked, "is your heart mended yet by the betrayal?" He nodded his head "why do you ask Wise Girl?"

Annabeth debated on flicking his forehead lightly. "Because, one, I'm your friend and two, I don't like seeing you get hurt dummy." Annabeth hid a small blush as Percy surprised her with a hug, nearly toppling the two on the ground. "Thanks Annabeth" Percy said with an urge to kiss her cheek lightly but did not due to what could happen if he did.

"So, do you have a crush on someone?" Percy asked as they continued to walk "maybe I do, but I'm not telling you~" she said playfully skipping away, earning Percy a laugh and a roll of the eyes. "Well I do, but I'm not sure if she would say yes" he said as Annabeth stopped.

"Do I know her? Is it Reyna, Thaila, Bianca… oh god don't let it be that Silena girl?" She asked with eyes rolling in disgust as Percy sighed. "Yes, you do know her but no it's not Silena, I'm going to call her right now if you're that curious." He said as she nodded her head.

Percy took out his phone and typed *68 at the end of Annabeth's number to block caller I.D. and turned around. She felt her phone going off due to her having it on vibrate during school hours. She saw the caller blocked the name and took the chance to answer the call "hello…" "Hi Annabeth, I've been having trouble with finding the right words so I will just say it, I… I want you to be not my friend anymore, but I want you as my girlfriend." Percy said as he blushed a deep shade of red and hang up as he turned and saw Annabeth smile "y… yes!" Annabeth flung herself to Percy as he held her tight.

"So, are we now…?" Percy asked as Annabeth looked at him and kissed him "yep, we are now going out Percy" she said as he smiled and kissed her lips. "Shall I take you home then my dear Wise Girl?" Percy said bowing as Annabeth giggled and held her hand as he kissed her hand. "Yes, you may my sweet Percy."

-Jackson Residence, 6:00 pm-

After making sure the table was set and the house was in order Sally told her son to take a quick shower to make himself look presentable as she went to answer the door. "Hi Annabeth come in, Percy is just getting ready." She said as she hugged the teen "hi Sally, I haven't seen you in a long time" she said as the two girls walked in the kitchen.

"How have you been dear?" Sally asked as Percy entered the room, he looked at Annabeth and looked away, smiling softly. "I've been good, I got a boyfriend today and I pasted a few tests." She said as Sally got curious when she mentioned the boyfriend.

"This boy wouldn't happen to have a crush on you for years, always grinning like a fool when mentioning you, and have sea green eyes with black hair?" Sally told Annabeth, grinning like an imp as her son blushes a deep shade of red. "MOM!" Percy yelled, getting the attention of the two women as Sally giggled and Annabeth came over and kisses his cheek.

"Your cute when you blush Percy" Annabeth said as Sally remembered something from when the two kids started to hang out. "Annabeth, could you call your father for me please. I need to take him something." She asked as she was given Annabeth's phone.

"Fred, hi it's Sally Jackson, Percy's mom. Do you remember that bet we made a few years ago, if so, then pay up sucker!" She hung up and handed it back to Annabeth, giving her a look of confusion. "Mom, what bet did you have with her dad?" Percy asked with his arms crossed and glaring at his mother.

"Well… oh look the foods ready! Annabeth, can you please get the plates as Percy gets out the silverware?" Sally asked as an attempt to stir the conversation away from the kids. They both nodded as they set the table filled with steaming lasagna and delicious garlic bread.

Annabeth blew on her piece of Italian food as she asked Sally of there were any baby pictures of Percy that she hasn't seen. "There may be a few that you haven't seen, I'll find the album if you two do me a favor and put the plates in the sink and keep your hands to yourselves." She said pointing the fork at both as she slightly glared at them, making them both nod their heads.

"Good" Sally said taking a few bites of her bread as she swiped any crumbs from her mouth. "I'll be right back then" Sally said, leaving the two at the table with their plates. "So, Annabeth, what do you want to do?" Percy said, holding her hand only for it to be slapped away. "No Percy, you mom said to keep our hands to ourselves and I really want to see you as a baby." Annabeth said as she stroked his cheek, making Percy blush.

After they finished eating, they put their plates into the sink as Sally came back with an album of photos slightly covered in dust. "Here it is, it was in a box with some old toys" Sally said as Annabeth came over and saw a little Percy with his face covered in chocolate. "Aww, Percy you were so cute!" Annabeth began laughing as the pictures shown him being covered more in chocolate until Annabeth was on the floor with her clenching her stomach, gasping for air.

"I hate you" Percy said as Annabeth got up from the floor and kissed him on the cheek. "No, you don't, you love me" Annabeth said as she smiled and surprised when Percy kissed her on the lips. Sally cleared her throat as they both backed away blushing, yet smiling. "Tell your father to give me the $40 when he can from the bet we had when you two were just starting to become friends."

* * *

I hope you guys liked this chapter. Next will be Jason and Piper. I am excited to be moving out of my parents' house and into my own apartment… okay it's a cabin but it's my own.


	3. Chapter 3

Cody Jinx owns Loud & Heavy. I changed the one cuss word in the song due to the rating of the story. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

-Jason and Piper-

Piper was getting use to the school and even had a few people she could call friends, such as Percy and Annabeth. She and Annabeth had met Hazel and Calypso and the four had become good friends. She pretended to get lost just to see Jason in the hallways.

"Hey Piper, how do you like this school?" Jason asked, holding a history book as she smiled. "It's good Jason, I was wondering if I could eat lunch with you and your friends?" Piper asked as Jason nodded his head and left as the bell for the fourth class of the day was getting started.

-Lunch-

Piper walked into the roomed filled with students laughing and smells of fake and slightly uncooked meat for burgers. She saw Thila with Percy and Annabeth and walked over to them "hey guys, is Jason getting his tray?" Piper asked as she sat down.

"No, you just missed him. He went to the roof to sing. But don't tell him that I said it!" Thila yelled in a whisper as Piper giggled and thanked her. Percy and Annabeth looked at each other "I bet Jason askes her out, say $5?" Percy asked as Annabeth nodded her head before realization struck her. "Percy, I think we inherited our parents betting" "my god you're right."

-Rooftop-

Piper was walking up the stairs, just a few steps ahead of the door, that was when she hears someone singing. "Loud thunder heavy rain… thin line between joy and pain…" Jason sung his heart out, unaware of a certain girl was slowly walking behind him as she closed the door.

 _"_ _Wow, he has a great singing voice."_ Piper thought as Jason went on to the next verse "sometimes the only line…. When the moons tucked away…. pistins pumpin'…. Minds are racing…. It's hard to sleep man… when I'm shaking…." Piper stood there, didn't want to stop Jason from singing as he kept on. "Bad news surrounds me…. It's always found me…. creeping up when things are good…. yea the dark days find a way" Jason sang as Piper listened to every word as he sang some more.

"Sometimes the only light… is when the moons tucked away… the camera captures… all the things that… make us turn from… what we see… its always rollin'… it don't stop rollin'…. I haven't slept in three dagum days… yea but who needs that anyway…" Jason began using his to play the drum and guitar for their solos. "Incredible" Piper whispered, which Jason heard as he took off his earbuds and turned around. "Piper! W… what are you doing here?" Jason asked as he blushed that his secret was out.

"I was going upstairs to get some air because of the smell of the awful food and I heard a voice singing. You have a great voice Jason, what song were you singing?" She asked as Jason calmed down "it is a song called Loud & Heavy by Cody Jinx." The wind blew on Jasons back as Piper came closer to him to use him as a shield. She blushed by how warm his body was. "You feel warm… I like it." She smiled as she felt his arms wrap around her. "You're warm too Pipes" Jason smirked as she held onto him until the wind stopped

"Um, Piper I was wondering if… you would like to get to know each other by maybe having dinner at my house and… then maybe I could walk you home?" Jason said as Piper looked up at him smiling with him blushing. "Sure, pick me up after school" she said as the bell rang for the end of lunch and for school to continue for a few more hours.

-End of School-

Piper waited by the doors of the school for Jason and saw him as he walked out with his backpack. "Hey, Piper are you ready?" Jason asked as he walked closer he saw her smile "yes, I made an excuse to leave my last class early." Piper said as they began to walk to the busses.

Once on the bus Jason and Piper went to the back of the bus that was selected section for the high school students. "So, do you know what we will be having for dinner?" She asked as they dropped their bags on the floor. "Whatever you want because I will be cooking" Jason said as Piper smiled at the thought of Jason behind a stove.

When the bus stopped at his house Jason let Piper out first and soon followed to unlock the door. Once in the house the sounds of an owl was heard through-out the house. "Before you ask, it's my sisters owl named Artemis, I swear that bird has a nut or two loose." Piper giggled as Jason headed to the kitchen to make some fried chicken and turned on the music on his phone to Texas Flood by Stevie Ray Vaughan.

"Hey Piper, what do you want to drink?" Jason asked as he started to put bread crumbs on the chicken, followed by the seasoning. "I will just some tea please dear." Piper said and turned around as she blushed and realized what she called Jason. "You got it… sweetheart, you mind cutting the potatoes?" Jason smiled as he carefully put the chicken into the fryer.

"Sure… Jason" Piper said in a whisper as she got out a knife from where they were kept. Jason watched her work as he checked on the chicken. A few minutes later Jason brought the chicken out to cool as he changed the oil to put the fries in. After the fried were done Piper set the table for three in case Jason's sister came back from her archery training.

After Piper insisted they say grace, both teens sank their teeth into the crunchy goodness that was the chicken. _"Oh my God, this is so good!"_ Piper thought as she ate more of the chicken. "Piper, can you slow down please, your acting like you didn't eat lunch" Jason said as she nodded her head and swallowed the piece of food. "That's because I didn't. I decided to not eat the stinky food over there. But your fried chicken, now this I could eat for a week." The girl said as Jason smiled and thanked her for the compliment.

-After Dinner-

"Darn, it's raining, looks like I can't walk home now" Piper whined as Jason came from the bathroom. "Wait here…" Jason went to a room to get an umbrella and then to the kitchen to get a container of fried chicken and fries. Piper smiled as he opened the door for her and opened-up the umbrella as she stepped under it. Once they were away from the house Piper noticed that she was completely dry and noticed that Jasons shoulder was wet.

Once they reached her house, Piper was sad that she had to leave. "Thank you, for everything Jason" Piper said, looking up at him leaning "you are welcome." He said leaning down and kissed her as he dropped the umbrella and they held the kiss until they saw the figure of a man in the doorway. "I guess I will see you tomorrow at school… dear" Piper giggled as Jason smiled and picked up the umbrella "I will be glad to see you tomorrow, sweetheart." Jason then nodded his head to the man and walked home.

Half way to his house a car horn startled him as he noticed his sister was driving the car. "Get in little bro" Thilia smiled as she opened the side door. "I saw what you did there with Piper, smooth. As your sister, she has my approval." "Thanks sis, now let's feed that crazy bird before she escapes and eats another kitten."

* * *

I am sorry for the long wait, I blame my work and writers block.

 **Review Responses**

 **Guest: Sally and Mr. Chase had a bet made when their children met, Sally bet that their kids would become a couple; and Mr. Chase betted that they would just remain friends when one of them confessed.**


	4. Chapter 4

-Frank and Hazel-

Two weeks have passed since Percy, Annabeth, Jason, and Piper started dating. A few times Frank tried to give Hazel the poem but failed after incidents happened, such as getting hit in the head by a swinging locker. Looking at his friends only motivated him to try to win the heart of the girl he liked.

After deciding what to do, Frank decided to do it the old-fashioned way. By putting the poem in her locker. The only problem was when and how he would put it in.

Half of the day was eventful but after lunch was Franks Study Hall period. A classroom where one could sleep, do work on the few computers, or write to the heart's content. Frank was to busy looking over his newly written poem before putting it in Hazels locker.

"Hi Frank, good evening, what do you have there?" A voice spook him out of his trance as he turned around and saw the curls of his light-colored goddess. "Hello Hazel, good evening. It's nothing, just a poem I had stuck in my head for some time." He said as he put it in his pocket to not give it to her when she sat down in their history class.

The class went fast for the two teens as the teacher talked about the Romans taking over both Greece and Egypt. Frank made the excuse that he needed to go to the bathroom due to drinking a lot of water after P.E. After he left the restroom he walked down the hallway and looked at the lockers trying to get to Hazels.

"314… 316… here we go, locker 318." He said as he pushed the folded piece of paper into the slit of her locker. He then walked into the classroom when the bell rang for their last class. "One last class and then it is the weekend!" Hazel said with a smile as Frank smiled back.

"What are you going to do after school Frank?" Hazel asked as she walked to her locker and opened it to get a book and noticed a folded piece of paper as Frank answered her questioned. "I may stay inside and write some stories, fanfiction stories, or play some video games." Frank said as he saw Hazel unfold the note and began to read it.

 _'My dear Hazel, you are the rays of sunlight poking through the dark clouds, thus giving me hope for a better tomorrow. When I see your smile, I cannot but help to smile back at you. You are an angel in this physical building of hell that we all walk though. I have loved you from afar in hopes of one day having the courage to ask you to be mine. Yet, here I am, writing is the only way to tell you of the feelings buried within my heart for you.'_

"Frank…" She gripped the poem as Frank stood his ground for the worst. "I love it!" She screeched as she turned around and kissed him. The two stood there kissing until a teacher came and cleared her throat. "Get to class you two" the teacher said walking away. "Yes Ms. Athena… by the way Frank, yes!" Hazel said as Frank was still frozen by the kiss until he blinked his eyes.

"Yes… to what?" He asked as she grabbed his hand "yes I will be your girlfriend" she looked to see if anyone was still in the hallway, and kissed his cheek. "All right! but wait, how did you know that it was my handwriting?" Frank asked as he let his new girlfriend into the classroom first "I may or may not have snuck a peek when you were writing, or followed you when you put it in my locker." She smirked as he blushed.

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Just one more chapter before I bring everyone together in one last chapter… Did I say one last chapter? I meant the big get-together I have planned and a special chapter with Percy and Rachel.


End file.
